fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Mleczko kokosowe nad wybuchającym wulkanem
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 3 Mleczko kokosowe nad wybuchającym wulkanem McKey stoi koło Chrisa który wiosłuje tratwą McKey: Cześć kochani. Teraz wam powiem co stało się ostatnio w Ameryce Totalnej Porażki. Uczestnicy byli zdziwieni, gdy dowędrowaliśmy do Alaski. W autobusie feministka Fer pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze, a może nie? Obudziła się u boku Gil'a. To słodkie... Zach pokazał, że jest wredny wysyłając Selishe na dach samochodu by stało się luźniej. Wredne! Poznaliśmy skalę Fatimy i bardzo przerażonego tym Ariana... Na Alasce uczestnicy poznali uroki życia w tym malowniczym regionie. Ostatecznie przez mróz i moją radę Fatima i Zach powędrowali do autobusu, a Kimberly i Tyson zostali sami w drużynie. Po znalezieniu mojego posążka drużyna może uratować przez eliminacją kogoś. Ostatecznie zadanie wyłoniło. Znowu wygrali Europejczycy. Czy mamy już drużynę lidera? Na bezpiecznej pozycji ustatkowali się Podróżnicy, a w ceremonii wzięli udział Turyści. W czasie eliminacji Arian o mało nie odpadł, a z programem pożegnała się obrończyni naszego autobusu Selisha. Tak. Została ich tylko 11. Czy Turyści z Allice i Peterem kiedykolwiek wygrają? Czy zobaczymy dzisiaj 6 stopień skali Fatimy? Czy znowu zrobie nieświadomie coś wrednego? Oglądajcie Amerykę Totalnej Porażki! Za początku widać całą starą ekipę, którą znaliście z serii od I Love Money do Around The World. Wszyscy znikają. Kamera Idzie na zewnątrz. Widać jadący autobus. W nim McKey, rozmawiająca przez telefon oraz Chris podający jej herbatę. W basenie w Białym Domu siedzi Fatima, która odpoczywa, a nad nią widać tuzin samolotów wojskowych. Tyson i Henry wspinają się na McKinley. W dole czeka na nich Zach marudząc jak małe dziecko Yoanna do ucha. Arian stoi w Nowym Yorku na Wall Street, a za nim widać błądzących po wielkim mieście Peter'a i Allice. Dalej kamera idzie do Teksasu, gdzie na pustyni widać Fer, która chcę się przedostać do Meksyku. Na plaży w Kalifornii leży Gil, Kimberly go ogląda, a Rasel się z niej śmieje. Na koniec widać biegnące przez wielką amerykańską prerie Aoife i Selishę, które pokazują napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki, po czy go targają i widok na całą ekipę sezonu Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px wszystko się kołyszę, po chwili wszyscy się budzą Gil: Miałem koszmarny sen. Śniło mi się, że jestem w słabym reality show, a koło mnie śpi kobieta która się we mnie nie kocha... obok Gil'a znowu śpi Fer (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: A jednak to koszmar na jawie. Naprawdę coraz bardziej chcę wyeliminować Fer. Wkurza mnie powoli. Taka pani feministka. Myślę, że serio jest lesbijką. No czy ktoś nie był by zainteresowany mną?! Yoanna i Fer ubierają się Yoanna: Słuchaj. Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale nie wydaje ci się, że płyniemy? Fer: Ok? Ty nie jesteś fanką narkotyków prawda? Chcę mieć tylko pewność. Yoanna: Oczywiście, że nie! Ale serio mam chorobę morską i jest mi... Yoanna wymiotuje na Fer Yoanna: ... nieco niedobrze. Fer: Właśnie to czuję. Dosłownie. Yoanna: Ale teraz serio. Co jest? W autobusie nigdy mi się coś takiego nie dzieje... do pokoju wchodzi Rasel Rasel: Fuj! Co tutaj tak cuchnie! Fer: Pytaj się Yoanny. Rasel: Więc, co tu tak cuchnie? Yoanna: Hmm... myślę, że Fer. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Nie no. Myślałam, że Yoanna jest trochę bardziej no wiecie... inteligentna. Ale po tej odpowiedzi straciłam całą nadzieje... Rasel odsłania okno Rasel: Dziewczyny... mam pytanie. Czemu my kurcze jesteśmy na środku Oceanu?! Yoanna: Wiedziałam! Fer: Że co?! Na środku Oceanu? Jakim cudem? wszyscy wybiegają z pokoju Część Wypoczynkowa 120px 120px Zach i Fatima siedzą koło siebie i obgadują innych (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Dlaczego?! Dlaczego my mamy w drużynie dwie nieprzydatne osoby! No Zach to kompletna klapa, a Fatima. Dlaczego! Obgadują i obrażają innych. Jak wczoraj. Fatima nazwała Peter'a męską wersją Allice, a Zach wyzywał Allice od najblondyniejszej blondynki na świecie... ale akurat to mu się udało. Kimberly: Jak jeszcze raz usłyszę coś na temat moich włosów to chyba ich zabiję oboje! Tyson: Mnie wyzywali od konia. Da się przywyknąć... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Zach... Zach jest cudowny jest wredny i obgaduje innych. Chyba się zakochałam! Allice i Peter próbują grać w warcaby Peter: Czekaj... dalej tego nie pojmuje. Te białe są moje, a te czarne?! Allice: Kurcze. Sama nie wiem. Peter: Może teraz ty się rusz tym białym, a później się zobaczy co dalej. Allice myśli Allice: Czekaj. To ja mam poruszać tymi kółeczkami?! Peter: Serio? Nie no. To trudne! (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Zwariuje z tą dwójką! Nawet nie są w stanie grać w warcaby! Nie żebym ja wiedział jak w to się gra... Co? Tylko plebs w to gra! Arian wyrzuca plansze do gry przez okno Allice i Peter: Wygrałeś? Czy nie? Te zasady są za bardzo skomplikowane... Arian: Tak wygrałem! nagle fala oblewa Ariana Arian: Moje włosy! Fatimo! Odżywka! Sól niszczy końcówki! Fatima rzuca Arianowi odżywkę, która wypada przez okno Kimberly: Dlaczego fala? Co to ma być? Gdzie my jesteśmy? nagle przybiegają do nich Europejczycy Rasel: Słuchajcie! Jesteśmy w wodzie! Zach: Co? Yoanna wymiotuje na Zach'a Yoanna: Przepraszam. Mam chorobę morską. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Te głupie babsko mnie obrzygało! Jak ona śmiała! Allice: Czekaj... Fer: Co się stało? Allice: A sama nie pamiętam już... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Nie pojmuje tego. Dlaczego oni się tutaj dostali? nagle wszystko się trzęsie, a autobus wyjeżdża na plaże Fatima: Co się tutaj dzieje?! Moja godność nie lubi niespodzianek. Zach: Ja też nie! To głupie! do autobusu wchodzi McKey McKey: Witajcie na Hawajach kochani! (pokój zwierzeń)Rasel: Hawaje? Płyneliśmy przez Ocean po to by dostać się na Hawaje? To chorę, ale w sumie zawsze chciałem tutaj posurfować! Kimberly: Co Hawaje. Najpierw byliśmy na Alasce, a teraz Hawaje? No w sumie to i tak poprawa. Peter: Czekaj... to co to są Hawaje? Jakiś szampon do włosów? Allice: Wow! Jakież to mądre i profesjonalne! Nie no nigdy nie będę tak mądrowata jak ty... Peter: Będziesz. Tylko używaj więcej... no tego... no tej... Wody tej w tym miękkim czymś. Allice: Dalej nie wiem o czym ty mówisz... Hawaje, Plaża 120px 120px 120px McKey: Dobrze. Chris miał pomysł byście to wy właśnie mieli sami dopłynąć na Hawaje, ale dzięki waszej wcale nie wrednej prowadzącej to się nie stało! wszyscy wiwatują McKey: Dziękuje. Jednak. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagać od was dużo wysiłku. (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Mam nadzieje, że Tyson zdoła mnie udźwignąć... McKey: Oto trasa. Musicie przejść przez ten cudowny las tropikalny, dojść do wulkany i drużynowo. Wydostać kokosy z wysepki nad wulkanem. Drużyna, która nie doniesie mi kokosa stawi się na eliminacji. Cio! Rasel: No to co. Nie ma co się lenić i biegniemy. Yoanna: Może po raz trzeci wygramy! Rasel: I taki zapał to ja lubię! Europejczycy wbiegają do lasu Kimberly: Dobra drużyno. Może ostatnie dwa odcinki nie były najlepsze, ale czas iść! Fatima wskakuje na Tysona Fatima: No dalej niewolniku idź! Tyson wolno i z wielkim ciężarem na plecach zaczął iść do lasu! '''Zach:' Ja też chcę! Kimberly: Nawet o tym nie myśl... Mały!! Zach: Nie jestem mały! zaczął rzucać w Kimberly krabami Kimberly: O nie denerwuj mnie. złapała go za koszulkę i poszła z nim do lasu, zaraz za nimi pobiegli turyści Hawaje, Las 120px Peter: Nie no. Tu jest przepięknie! Allice: Tak. Pomyśleć, że to też jest Ameryka... Arian: Dlaczego moje piękne uszy muszą tego słuchać, dla.. stado kolibrów zaatakowało Ariana Peter: Nie wiedziałam, że kolibry tutaj występują. Allice: Że co? Peter: Oco chodzi? Arian zostaje duszony przez stado kolibrów Allice: Wiesz. Jestem głodna. Peter: Ja też... Allice i Peter: Czas kokosów! Peter wali głową w drzwo i na Petere spadają kokosy, na szczęście kolibry uciekają Arian: Jak ja was... nienawidzę... (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Jak mogli! No w sumie pomogli mi, ale za późno! Nienawidzę tej dwójki! 120px idą przez las Fer: Mamy jakąś mapę, albo coś? Gil: A może być mapa miłości? Fer uderza kokosem Gil'a Gil: Za co? Fer: Pytałam się czy masz mapę jak dostać się do wulkanu... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Naprawdę. Nie wytrzymam. Jak można być tak naiwnym by ufać Gil'owi. On chcę tylko poderwać wszystkie dziewczyny w autobusie. No przynajmniej Selisha już nie musi się tego obawiać... Yoanna: Dobra. Nie bijcie się. Rasel: Właśnie. To nie jest przedszkole. Gil: Ała. Ona zaczęła. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Do tego kłamie! Rasel: Dobra. I tak musimy dojść do wulkany. Yoanna: Tu jest tabliczka. "Do wulkanu tędy" Gil: To jak ruszamy? Fer: Panie przodem! Fer idzie z przodem, a reszta za nią 120px Tyson upada na ziemie pod ciężarem Fatimy Fatima: Co się tak wleczesz szybciej! Tyson: Fa...fa...tima! Nie mogę! Fatima: Jak to się nie da! Wszystko się da! zaczyna go okładać lianą (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Myślę, że to lekka przesada. No nie mogłem już dłużej. Byłem skonany, zmęczony, a ona w dodatku jeszcze mnie okłada lianą. Co to za kraj?! Kimberly: Nawet o tym nie myśl! Zach: Ale o czym? chowa lianę Kimberly: Nie będę cię woziła, ciągnęła. Masz sam iść! Zach: Nie. siada na ziemi (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Z Zachiem jest zupełnie jak z małym dzieckiem. Jeżeli nie skutkuję nagroda, to będzie kara. Kimberly podnosi go za ucho Kimberly: Nie mam zamiaru znosić twoich humorów. Więc przestań mi tutaj marudzić i chodź! Zach: Nie traktuj mnie jak małego dziecka. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Kimberly jest głupia. Traktuje mnie jak małe dziecko! Nic tylko. Zach chodź. Zach zjedz to. Zach zjedz tamto. Zach nie manipuluj ludźmi! To nie jest moja matka... prawda? Hawaje, Wulkan 120px 120px 120px wszystkie trzy drużyny przybiegają w tym samym czasie Yoanna: I co? Fer: Kto dostanie bonus? Arian: Czy mogę zabić Allice i Petera? Wszyscy: Co?! Arian: A nic... McKey: To miał być jakiś bonus? Nic się nie zmieniło chyba. Dalej wygrywa drużyna, która przyniesie mi te kokosy z wysepki z wulkanu... Peter: Czy to nie super? Allice: Co nie? Fatima: Dobra. Opuść mnie koniu. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Koniu?! Arian: Fatima! Fatima milczy Arian: Nie poznajesz mnie? Fatima: Kim ty jesteś? Arian: Arian? Fatima: ... a tak. Kogoś kojarzę. Nie szczególnie, ale kojarzę. Arian: Byle by to. (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Nie no będę płakać. Jak mogła. No nie wierzę. Jak ona mogła. Nie pamiętać swojego fana... 120px Kimberly: To kto skaczę do krateru? Fatima: Ja nie. Mam świeżo malowane paznokcie. Tyson: Plecy bolą... wszyscy patrzą na Zacha Zach: Co się tak gapicie? Tyson: Nie chciałbyś zejść dla nas po kokosy? Zach: Nie. Nigdy nawet w piekle. Kimberly: No w sumie. To praca zespołowa. Może uformujemy drabinę z nas? Fatima: To brzmi... tak głupio, że może się nawet udać, ale kto jest wystarczająco silny? Zach: Nie ma co. Nie ma nikogo. Zostajesz tylko ty Tyson. Tyson: Nie jestem za silny, ale spróbuję. Tyson zaczyna zwisać nad lawą, a reszta drużyny formuję drabinę 120px Allice: I co robimy? Peter: Uuu. Nie wiem. Może ty Aslian? Arian: Jestem Arian! Allice: Dobrze Aqian. (pokój zwierzeń)Arian: Przestałem wierzyć, że z tą dwójką wygram cokolwiek. Zdaje się na szczęście na następnej ceremonii. Allice: Patrz Peter! Peter wpada do krateru do lawy Allice: Arian! Nic ci nie jest? Arian: Był dobrym człowiekiem, nieco głupim, ale dobrym. Allice zaczyna płakać Arian: Spokojnie to tylko kreskówka... Peter wyłania się ŁYSY Allice: Ty żyjesz... ale włosy... Peter: A tak spaliły się. Arian: Fuj! Łyso! 120px Fer: No to Gil, na co czekasz! Skacz! Rasel: Właśnie. Dziewczyną nie wypada, a zostałeś tylko ty bezużyteczny. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Czy te mięśnie serio są bezużyteczne! całuje Yoanne (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Widzieliście to? Gil mnie pocałował. To znaczy związek! To znaczy, że mam chłopaka. Gil: Jak mus, to mus! Ciacho skaczę po kokosy! Gil skaczę na skalną wysepkę Gil: I co dalej? Yoanna: Ma ktoś jakiś pomysł by go wydostać? Fer: O tym nie pomyślałam... Rasel: No ja w sumie też... (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Byłem już na tej wysepce, a teraz to. No nie wierzę, oni na prawdę nie wiedzą co robić! Ciacho się przysmaży! 120px 120px 120px powoli drużynowo w końcu Zach jest na wysepce Zach: Za gorąco... Gil: Cześć malutki! Zach: No hej... dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz masz coś z oczami? Gil: A nic. Tylko nie mogę dosięgnąć tych kokosów. Pomożesz mi? Zach: Mam ten sam problem. Samemu nie chcę mi się wejść... na wysepkę przypełza Peter z półspalonymi nagami, Gil i Zach zaczynają krzyczeć Peter: Cześć... Gil: Wiesz co. Masz kokos. rzuca Zach'owi kokosa Zach: No to pa! drużyna wyciąga Zach'a Gil: Co? Zostawiasz mnie tu z tym czymś łysym z pół spalonymi nogami? Peter: Wow! Kości są białe, a tu coś czerwonego! Gil zaczyna krzyczeć i wspina się po skałach Hawaje, Kurort Wypoczynkowy 120px drużyna przybiega Kimberly: Co udało nam się! Fatima: Stój koniu! Fatima uderza Tysona lianą Tyson: Nie jestem koniem! Kimberly: No powiem. Nie spodziewałam się, że Zach sobie poradzi! Tyson: Widać strach jest jego największą motywacją... Kimberly: Hmm... (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Mam! Dzięki Tyson! Jesteś geniuszem! Zach coś robi, gdy się boi o swoje życie! Wreszcie będziemy mieli osobę, która jest zdatna do użytku! Jestem w niebie! McKey: Gratuluje! Wygraliście po raz pierwszy zadanie! W nagrodę spędzicie cały dzień tutaj na plaży i będziecie spali w sypialni Zwycięzców! Fatima: Nareszcie jestem doceniona! Zach: Tak! 120px zaraz po słowach Zach'a przybiegają Europejczycy Gil: Co?! Jesteśmy drudzy? McKey: No. Pierwszy raz przegraliście zadanie, ale to jeszcze nie koniec świata. I tak nie będziecie na eliminacji. Fer: Trudno. Przynajmniej nie będę spała na jednym łóżku z Gil'em. Gil: Phi... Yoanna: Dobrze jest. Mogło być gorzej... 120px 2 godziny później, Arian przychodzi sam, a Allice wiezie Petera na wózku inwalidzkim McKey: Co się stało?! Allice: Peter wpadł do tej czerwonej galaretki... Arian: Chodzi jej o lawę... McKey: Niestety. Wy nie przynieśliście mi kokosu. I niestety to z jednym z waszej drużyny się dzisiaj pożegnamy... Ceremonia 120px Arian siedzi atakowany co chwilę przez kolibry McKey: W waszej drużynie za chwilę zostanie tylko dwójka. dramatyczna muzyka Allice: Zagłosowałam na Ariana. Peter: Ja też! Sami sobie poradzimy! Arian: Idioci! Nie macie podawać waszych głosów! Allice: Oj tam. Nikt nie usłyszał. McKey: Co tam. Mimi wszystko jedyną nie zagrożoną jest dzisiaj Allice! Gratuluję! Allice biegnie szybko odebrać swój dolar Allice: Och dziękuje! McKey: Nie ma za co! Niestety Arian i Peter. Mam tylko jednego dolara, a dzisiaj z programem pożegna się... Arian zmierza ku wyjściu McKey: ...Peter! Arian: Ja to? Allice: Właśnie jak to?! McKey: Głosy nie kłamią. Arian i Peter? zagłosowali na Petera? Peter sam się wywalił?! Allice: Nie! Dlaczego? Peter: Myślałem, że powinno się klikać osobę, która ma zostać. Tak powiedział mi Arian. Arian: Nie myślałem, że się idiota nabierze... Peter: Trudno. I tak wiedzieliśmy, że tego nie wygram. No to trzymajcie się! Peter wyjeżdża na wózku inwalidzkim z autobusu Peter: Papa! autobus odjeżdża McKey: I tak w programie została finałowa 10. Kto odpadnie następny? A kto wygra? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki! Ekskluzywny Klip Peter zsuwa się w stronę Oceanu Peter: No i odpadłem. Może i jestem łysy i nie mogę już chodzić, ale to nie jest takie ważne. Ważne, że żyję, chyba. Ważne, że Allice jeszcze walczy, ale myślę, że Arian jest nieco wredny. Nie wiem dlaczego. Ale w sumie wracam do domu! Do Cleere! Papa! Peter wpływa do oceanu i znika pod wodą Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki